


Snickerdoodles - and Other Assorted Drabbles

by Ketlingr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of drabbles when it grows up. Until then, it's one drabble. 100 words exactly, and cookies. What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickerdoodles - and Other Assorted Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



The air was thick with the buttery aroma of warm cookie dough. Steve must have just placed his cookies in the oven right before the soldier had entered the apartment. Distracted, Steve did not hear him as the soldier stepped up behind him. A cloud of hot cinnamon wafted towards them from the oven as Steve opened it to check on the baking process. The soldier wrapped the sling around Steve’s neck from behind. He could see the golden-brown goodness behind the flickering heat. Snickerdoodles. It was a pity neither of them was going to be able to enjoy them.


End file.
